


Kairos

by ashe1, kerosene_dreamer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashe1/pseuds/ashe1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerosene_dreamer/pseuds/kerosene_dreamer
Summary: kai·ros/ˈkīräs/nouna propitious moment for decision or action.In other words, 6000 years was long enough to wait before a confession, and Aziraphale decided to do something about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Kairos

“Angel, I’m here,” called Crowley, sauntering into the cluttered bookshop. “You called?”

“In the back, dear!” replied Aziraphale, his voice muffled.

Crowley slipped through the door to the back room and was greeted with a somewhat odd sight; his angel was barely seated on his tartan sofa, trembling ever so slightly. Crowley could sense the worry in the air, could practically taste it.

Crowley gingerly stepped over to sit beside the angel and stole a nervous look over at Aziraphale. “What’s wrong, angel?”

Aziraphale fidgeted, his hands in his lap & gaze locked firmly in the distance. “I-uh-I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while, my dear,” he began, mumbling in the hopes that Crowley wouldn’t hear. He heard.

“I wanted you to know, but I didn’t know, erm, if you felt the same.” Aziraphale swallowed. “The thing is, Crowley, I’m madly in love with you. Have been for a while, since Rome, I think. Every terrible Victorian romance novel I read, well. I think of you, and I can’t stop thinking about you, dear.”

His words hit Crowley like a train. Aziraphale? In love with him? He couldn’t believe his ears. He felt numb, dizzy, ecstatic, shocked; all of the feelings one could imagine pooled in the pit of his stomach. After all this time…

“I-I’m in love with you too, angel. I wish you had told me sooner,” he blurted out, heart pounding in his throat and feeling blood rush up to color his cheekbones a rosy pink.

With this admission, Aziraphale took his chance, leaning over to kiss Crowley. The demon was caught off guard but nonetheless, their hands intertwined. Aziraphale pushed him backward onto the sofa.

Crowley pulled a hand free to snap his fingers, and the sofa became a bed. Forgetting themselves, their wings manifested, wrapping around the pair. Their clothes miraculously vanished, allowing Crowley to take in the scent of his angel.

Crowley sighed quietly, allowing Aziraphale to slip his tongue in, teasing him. The angel pressed in, kissing him with all of the passion he had kept behind closed doors in his mind for more than 6,000 years, hands trailing paths of electricity down the demon’s skin.

Aziraphale’s hands cupped Crowley’s face gently. The demon reached up to pull his angel close by his waist and pressed their bodies together firmly.

Crowley tilted his head to allow the angel access to his neck. Pale lips grazed the demon’s bare throat, pecking little lovesongs into his skin. Crowley flushed as arousal filled him, and his golden eyes fluttered shut with his back arched away from the bed. He whimpered, entirely involuntarily - he was finally doing this, the unthinkable, improbable thing he has dreamed about since Eden.

Crowley lifted his hand to grab Aziraphale’s cheek and held on as if it were the only thing keeping him tethered to consciousness. The angel leaned into it, savoring the moment.

Aziraphale, with a look that could make Crowley Fall again, moved down past the demon’s navel. He couldn’t stifle his moan as the angel’s tongue darted out, playing with his cock. He teased, licking along the side as if he were an ice cream cone to be savored. Inky black wings contracted involuntarily as if an invisible hand was squeezing them.

Shimmering azure eyes met slitted amber. Aziraphale’s mind was made up: he was going to let go of his fears, if only for one night. He faced the fact that he wanted, no, needed his demon. This time, he wouldn’t run. His eyes communicated questions that didn’t need to be spoken aloud. Crowley nodded faintly as his arousal consumed him.

“Y-yes, angel,” he stammered weakly. Unsteady hands grabbed Aziraphale’s waist to stabilize his quivering body. “Yes,” he repeated, firmer this time.

Aziraphale wrapped a hand around Crowley’s dick and began to stroke it. The demon released a cry of pleasure at the sensation, his back arching. “Please, a-angel,” he moaned loudly. “Angel, f-fuck me! God- Satan -ngk- someone - Oh, please, ‘ziraphale, have mercy on me.”

The angel, rather than obliging to the demon’s pleas, placed his mouth on the inside of Crowley’s thigh and sucked, eliciting another high-pitched whimper of pleasure.

Crowley’s hips bucked in the air as surges of pleasure rocked his body. It set Aziraphale on edge to see the demon that way, and he couldn’t resist the temptation to continue. The angel moved his way up, edging closer and closer to Crowley’s cock but never quite arriving.

Crowley clung to Aziraphale’s hair, dragging him closer, barely able to withstand his passion for the angel.

After so many centuries of pining for his angel, one would think that he would be used to it, and yet he wasn't, and perhaps he never would. Feathers dark as a raven’s trembled as one of Aziraphale's hands moved up in between Crowley’s shoulder blades, where his wings were the most sensitive.

”O-oh!” A gasp escaped his lips at the softness of the angel’s touch, slow as though any sudden movement would startle him away. It was a stark contrast to the roughness from before, although Aziraphale’s grasp on the demon’s cock was still heavy and intense. He desperately didn't want the angel to stop. He gritted his teeth, mere seconds away from begging his angel to stop teasing, to please get on with it, to-

His hand found its way up to Aziraphale’s feathers, as if it had a mind of its own, turning the angel on even more than he was already. Each touch sent shivers down the angel’s spine.

“Wait,” Crowley panted as he brought his hand to the small of Aziraphale’s back, “want you to feel as incredible as I do right now too.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, love.”

The hand between Crowley’s shoulder blades began moving, rubbing gentle circles into the sensitive flesh. He moaned, eyes sliding shut as his grip slackened.

“Please, Zira, haah~”

He spilled between them, panting with exertion.  
Aziraphale pulled away, not wanting to hurt him, but Crowley held on, grasping at his arms.

“Need you in me, angel.”

“...are you sure?”

“Of course. Please, angel, take me.”

Aziraphale pushed his thighs to his chest, his fingers coating themselves in slick as he prodded Crowley’s entrance. He let out a moan, cock pulsing with interest. The angel worked a gentle finger into him, Crowley clenching around the digit with quivering muscles.

“Open up for me, love.”

He took deep breaths, forcing himself to go slack as his angel stretched him open. The tip of his finger brushed his prostate and he gasped with surprise, the spot between his shoulder blades tingling. Crowley couldn't help but moan.

”Does that feel good, my dear?” the angel asked him. All Crowley could muster was a meek nod. Aziraphale put another finger in and the demon arched his back.

”O-ohhhh,” moaned Crowley. Aziraphale gently began moving his hand in circles around the demon’s inky wing, causing him to buck his hips. It felt so good to have someone touch him there, especially after so long of being touch-starved. To think that they had deprived themselves of this feeling, had kept their utter adoration for each other hidden for six thousand years!

Aziraphale had felt the same, and being in such close proximity to Crowley did things to him that he had never felt before. He knew, of course, what it meant to want someone like this, but he had never let himself feel it before and it consumed him now.

Aziraphale removed both fingers and replaced them with his cock. He entered Crowley gently at first, then faster. Crowley’s legs squeezed around his angel’s body in response.

The angel pushed himself farther into Crowley. He felt as though he was going to burst, but held it in. He couldn’t, however, hold back from moaning the demon’s name loudly.

Crowley had butterflies in his stomach and with each time Aziraphale pushed in, he felt their numbers grow. He could hardly stand it anymore. ”Don’t stop, angel,” he whimpered.

Aziraphale was at his breaking point now and couldn't stop himself as he came in the demon. Crowley felt warmth spreading inside of him, filling him up. ”A-angel,” he stammered. ”I think I’m gonna cum.”

Aziraphale pulled out. ”Well, my dear boy, go on then.” He closed his mouth over the demon’s cock and began to slide up and down on it. Crowley felt waves of pleasure rack his body as the angel sucked his dick.

Crowley groaned, his head entirely empty save for thoughts of his angel. 

“Your noises are so lovely, my dear,” praised Aziraphale just after lifting off of Crowley’s flushed cock. 

The demon’s hips thrust upwards, seeking the missing friction. 

“Thank you, but could you please- ah!” Crowley cut himself off with a deep groan of pleasure as Aziraphale resumed sucking the demon, his hand wrapped around the base and stroking the parts his lovely pink mouth couldn’t quite reach. 

“Oh, angel -ngk- I’m gonna- oh, don’t you dare stop again, you sly bastard,” Crowley pleaded, “Love you so much, Zira. Dunno what I’d do without you- ohshitohshitohshit, angel-”

And that was it. Crowley shot down Aziraphale’s throat with a whine, his mind blank, his vision white, as he reached the peak of his earth-shattering orgasm.

Aziraphale slowed down and swallowed the demon’s hot cum. It tasted sweet, not sugary, but soft almost. Aziraphale couldn’t find words to describe it. “You taste so scrumptious, dear boy.”

Crowley could feel his cock throbbing almost unbearably. He looked into the angel’s clear blue eyes and was rendered speechless. They were filled with so much love, and Crowley couldn’t even begin to fathom how it was possible.

The angel stopped blowing Crowley and leaned over the demon’s blushing face. Sweat was beginning to form on both of their bodies but they didn’t notice; they were too wrapped up in each other to see much of anything around them, not that they had any need to. Crowley’s slitted eyes mesmerized Aziraphale and he quickly got lost in them.

There was a feeling between the two that was entirely new to them. In all the places their bodies were touching, something like fire spread, but it didn’t burn, at least not painfully. Rather, they became more sensitive, and each was acutely aware of the other’s movements.

Crowley reached a hand up to his angel’s hair and pulled him in for another kiss. As their lips met, he focused on how soft Aziraphale was, and how much he had wanted to be this close to the angel. He had always loved Aziraphale, from the moment they had met 6000 years previously in the Garden. He couldn’t contain his love anymore, and he had no intention of doing so anyway.

For Aziraphale, he had also been in love with the demon from the Start, only he hadn’t realized the extent of his feelings until 1941. He had spent his time suppressing those feelings once he learned of them, but his ability to feel love didn’t help. He, of course, already knew of Crowley’s love, you couldn’t hold that much affection for someone and expect to be able to hide it.

There was a different air about the room now. Before, it had been all about the 6000 years’ worth of unsaid feelings spilling over at one time in a flood. Now, they were carefully learning the small details of each other. They already knew what their bodies looked like; they had switched after all to fool Heaven and Hell, but this was different. This was learning what it felt like to be tender with one another, to be free to explore each other as they wished at whatever speed they wanted.

Aziraphale’s body lowered to meet Crowley’s, unable to hold himself above the demon any more. Aziraphale pressed his lips harder against Crowley, who tangled his fingers in the angel’s hair even more. There was no more keeping their distance; Heaven and Hell weren’t watching them anymore. Finally, all the things Crowley had said about them being on their own side had come true. They were finally free.

“I wish I’d told you sooner, Angel,” Crowley said as the two of them settled down, still entwined.

“It’s okay, my dear. What’s important is that we’re here now, and there’s nothing keeping us apart anymore.”

There was a slight pause.

“Angel?”

“Yes, love?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” said the angel softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my friends who read the fic and helped me write it, I couldn't have done it without you!


End file.
